Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge
Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge ''is a fan game idea by SilverCyberlink. It takes place in 2017, and it is set inside the three-storey "Freddy and Friends Pizzeria and Store" complex. You play as security guard Bert Hennson, and there are new game mechanics. Over ten animatronics have been confirmed so far. Plot "''Hello, my good friends, and welcome to Freddy and Friends Pizzeria and Store! Three stories of fun, excitement and enjoyment await you! Watch Freddy and his band, including Bonnie and Chica, perform all your favourite songs live, or have a bite at the restaurant. Try out your luck and skill at our arcade, or maybe play with friends in our exclusive new areas! We have a whole assortment of animatronic animals, which have been professionally been tested for safety! So, come on in, sit down, and enjoy the show!" Bert Hennson is a middle-aged man who is looking for a job. He decides to work five nights as a security guard at Freddy and Friends, having fond memories of the company's previous place (Freddy Fazbear's Pizza). He arrives in the office, only to realize his big mistake. He gets over his regret later, knowing he is doing this for the safety of others. Animatronics More are to be announced later, but here is what has been confirmed so far: * Freddy 3.0. A light brown animatronic bear with green eyes and a yellow bow tie. He wears a yellow top hat, and has rounded cheeks. He is pretty wide compared to the other animatronics, and he is taller than most of the animatronics, about the height of an average adult (170-180cm, or 5 ft 8 in - 6ft). * Bonnie 3.0. A turquoise bunny with brown eyes. * Chica 3.0 * Foxy 3.0 * Aaron the Armadillo * Christian the Chameleon * Gary the Goat * Hazel the Hamster * Melissa the Mouse * Peter the Porcupine * Samuel the Skunk * Victor the Vole Locations First Floor Lobby (CAM 01) This is where Freddy 3.0 starts. A wide and spacious room made primarily of marble, this lobby features a wooden reception desk, and orange armchairs lined up against the far wall. The lobby is decorated with children's drawings, potted plants and antique vases with ornate details. Animatronics: Freddy 3.0 Main Hall (CAM 02) A long marble hall plastered with drawings and posters of the animatronic characters. Wooden shelves are placed in the corners, filled with various paraphernalia for the pizzeria. A children's guestbook also sits on a table here, next to a Freddy plush toy. Animatronics: Freddy 3.0 Dining Hall (CAM 03) A wide area lined with tables covered in plates, each one dotted with pizza. A large banner reading "Let's Eat!" can be seen hanging from the ceiling. A hatch to the side leads to the kitchen, and a waiter's trolley can be seen near the entrance there. Animatronics: Freddy 3.0, Chica 3.0 Kitchen (CAM 04) This is where Chica 3.0 starts. A room lined with a stove, an oven, a shelf with various cooking utensils, and a area for pizza toppings. The floor here is tiled and a small food spill can be seen upon careful inspection. A poster of Chica 3.0 can be seen here. Animatronics: Chica 3.0 Pirate Cove (CAM 05) This is where Foxy 3.0 starts. A new and improved play area in the style of a pirate ship. A wooden mast and deck can be seen, as well as a treasure chest. Foxy himself is seen beside the wheel of the ship, staring up into the camera. Animatronics: Foxy 3.0 North Hall (CAM 06) A very narrow hallway with a tiled floor, connecting the Dining Area and the Party Room and Show Stage. A few torn posters can be seen on the wall, as well as a map of the building. A dark green door is built into one of the walls. Animatronics: Freddy 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, Chica 3.0 Parts and Service (CAM 07) A storage room filled with spare mascot suits, animatronic parts, and a bare endoskeleton or two. The room itself is built out of grey stone, and the walls are made of ceramic white tiles. Mold grows near the ceiling, and some cracks can be seen worming through the material. Animatronics: Foxy 3.0 Show Stage (CAM 08) This is where Bonnie 3.0 starts. A high-tech stage with a glass floor, a large plasma TV screen for the visuals, strobe lights of multiple colours and even laser beams for the really special effects. Various chairs for the crowd can be seen scattered across the room below. Animatronics: Bonnie 3.0 Party Room (CAM 09) The primary party room is lined with tables covered in various "party" foods, such as pizza, cola, chips, cupcakes and stuff like that. A huge banner reading "Happy Birthday Kids!" is seen hanging between the two far walls. Coloured streamers are sprawled everywhere. Animatronics: Freddy 3.0, Chica 3.0 West Hall (CAM 10) A hallway located to the left side of the back of the restaurant. It is very dark, with only a single flickering light keeping it from being completely shadowed. More children's drawings can be seen here, as well as some miscellaneous items on the floor. Animatronics: Bonnie 3.0 West Hall Corner (CAM 11) The last location before the West Doorway in the office. A small room made of brown stone, it is a semi storage room of sorts, housing various goods for the restaurant. Animatronics: Bonnie 3.0 East Hall (CAM 12) A hallway located to the right side of the back of the restaurant. It is brighter than the West Hall, but it's still dark. It is littered with newspaper clippings, which read "FIVE CHILDREN MISSING", "GUARD ATTACKED" and "BITTEN BY ANIMATRONIC" on the visible ones, referencing the past games. Animatronics: Chica 3.0 East Hall Corner (CAM 13) A small room just before the East Doorway. It is likely a break room for the day guards to use at, hence the coffee table and food boxes, but animatronics parts are scattered on the floor. Animatronics: Chica 3.0 Prize Area (CAM 14) A colourful room filled with balloons, banners and a prize dispenser in the corner. Children come here to collect prizes, although this is not shown in-game. A variety of plush toys themed after the animatronics can be seen sitting on top of the counter. Animatronics: Freddy 3.0, Foxy 3.0 Elevator Lobby (CAM 15) A wide area with a marble floor and walls, where the elevators are located. Two metal elevator doors are seen set into the wall, with Foxy, when he's in there, standing between them. Balloons can be seen here, as well as pizza-like decorations. Animatronics: Foxy 3.0 More coming soon Nights Night 1 Gameplay and Strategy Night 1 is the easiest of the five main nights, and it is an introduction which demonstrates the game's features to the player, before the challenge of Nights 2-5. A good strategy to use is this: # Check the West Doorway lights # Check the East Doorway lights # Check the North Doorway lights # Check the Top Vent on camera # Pinpoint Freddy 3.0's location on camera # Check to see if Foxy 3.0 has moved every in-game hour The animatronics active on this night are Freddy 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, Chica 3.0 and Hazel. The way to get rid of Freddy 3.0 is to see if he is in the Restrooms. This is the last place he goes to before attacking you, so if he's there, immediately lower the monitor and shut the door there. The North Doorway is the only Doorway with a door, so wait until you hear footsteps again before opening the door. Refrain from checking the Restrooms camera, because he might be there, and this will make him stay there longer, forcing you to waste power. Bonnie 3.0 and Chica 3.0 are easy to deal with, and an important thing to know is that Bonnie 3.0 always comes from the West Doorway, and Chica 3.0 always from the East. If one of them appears in your blindspot when you use the light, immediately put on your Freddy mask. If you use the light while with the mask and they are still there, switch it off. This is normal. Wait a few seconds, and check the light again. If they are not there, it means they have been fooled and are off somewhere else. Take off the mask after that. One thing though, if you check the lights while wearing the mask, and on the first time, they're''' not 'there, this means you've put on the mask too late and they are a few seconds from jumpscaring you. Hazel runs the Ice Cream Parlor on the Second Floor, and if she's not being watched, she will leave. She always enters from the vent in the ceiling, so check the camera there often. If Hazel is in the Top Vent, as it's called, immediately use the Smokebomb. She will get disoriented and will leave if used at the right time. Animatronics Introduced: Freddy 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, Chica 3.0, Hazel Phone Call Coming soon. Night 2 Gameplay and Strategy Night 2 is still easy, but compared to Night 1, the difficulty is ramped up quite a lot. The player needs to try harder and be more active. Here is a good strategy: # Check the West Doorway lights # Check the East Doorway lights # Check the North Doorway lights # Check the Top Vent on camera # Pinpoint Freddy 3.0's location on camera # Check on Foxy every in-game hour to make sure he hasn't moved # Use Heat Vision to find Christian, if you can't see him in the cameras. More coming soon. Game Mechanics Doors There are three Doorways, West, East and North. The North Doorway, a few metres in front of you and your desk, is the only one to have a door. Use this ''only ''when Freddy 3.0 or Foxy 3.0 are nearby. Freddy 3.0 does not appear in the blind spot, while Foxy 3.0 does. The door can be jammed by Bonnie 3.0 or Chica 3.0, leaving you open to attack by Freddy 3.0 or Foxy 3.0. Lights Unlike the door, each Doorway has a light to itself. Check these frequently, as this is the only way of seeing into your camera's blindspot, which are right outside the Office. Switch them on and off quickly, don't leave them on. Leaving them on wastes otherwise useful power. Use them to locate Bonnie 3.0, Chica 3.0 and Foxy 3.0. Freddy Mask Like in the canon game ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2, there is a Freddy Fazbear mask used to ward off certain animatronics. If you put it on as soon as you see certain animatronics in the door way, put it on. The Freddy mask wards off Bonnie 3.0 and Chica 3.0. Smokebomb Most of the animatronics who start on the second floor will try to enter the office through an air vent built into the ceiling, also known as the Top Vent. As soon as you see an animatronic in the Top Vent camera, throw a Smokebomb to disorient them. Throw it too late, and they'll be ready to jumpscare you. Heat Vision Christian is quite a nasty little one. If you can't find him on camera, chances are he's turned invisible. More coming soon. Category:SilverCyberlink's Ideas Category:Games